Diary of the riddle
by War-of-the-waffles
Summary: Harry and Ginny's kids decide to read a mysterious book, but when reading the book, they uncover the truth..and everyone knows nobody likes the truth.
1. The book

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept, Lucy, Greggy and Peter, James jr. and Alica :D

Some oc's may be coming up in the story also, because I like to put my buds in it :D

**3rd pov**

"GUYS, GUYS! ARE MOM AND DAD HOME!" James jr. asked gasping for breath and slamming the door behind him a small brown dusty old book in his hands,

"no why"? Greggy and Peter asked dropping there video game controllers on the floor,

"there with uncky Ron and aunty Hemione" Lucy smiled hugging her teddy bear. James was the oldest, 13, he had black hair a bit long with glasses and looked just like his father, Greggy and peter were both 9 and twins but complete opposites, Greggy had ornagish brown hair with black streaks threw it, while Peter has black hair with orange streaks threw it(I know right??), Lucy's 6 had dark, dark brown long hair and always carried a teddy bear with her.

"I found this book, and guess what it is!" James smiled,

"what"? his younger siblings asked looking at him with curiosity,

"Tom marvalo riddle's diary.." James smirked holding it above his head like on the lion king XD,

"Y-you mean the voldymort man daddy defeated"? Lucy asked scared,

"Yeah but this was when he was a kid!, he wrote down his hole life in here!, and were going to read it! who's in"? James smirked, Greggy and Peter looked at each other and smiled,

"were in" they said together,

"Great!, now..lucy"?James smirked kneeling next to her.

"Um..I don't know maybe we should just give it to daddy, I mean what if's we get into trouble!" she gasped her eyes widening,

"I wont let us get in trouble, now come on lets go to the attic!".

-In the attic-

James pov:

Now most people think attics are supposed to be scary, but ours isn't, it has wood floors and walls, a big window that had a light shining threw, chairs, a mini fridge, and some books and one TV. We all walked in and laid on our bellies on the floor, I smirked opening the book to the very first..page.

-Tom riddle

_Now listen here! I don't bloody know why I agreed to write in this damned diar-I mean journal, yes, journals are for men..Umm so anyways, I agreed to write in this because she made me, me! of all people the most powerfu- AGH I'LL JUST ADMIT IT I'M WHIPPED OK! I TOM RIDDLE AM WHIPPED!._

_Now your probably wondering who this oh so clever girl was, that got tom riddle to be -cough- whipped. Well you'll find out soon..i'm starting to think this diar-journal idea is actually a good thing, I mean somebody has to know my legacy someday!, so whoever is reading this is prett bloody luck to be reading MY life story!._

-End-

James pov:

"Wha-" my voice was cut off by the book, the words lifted off the pages and swirled around us, the twins smirked and Lucy gasped, "I KNEW IT, WERE IN TROUBLE" she cried, I shushed her and the words suddenly flew back onto the book and a picture started to form...

**:D---WAFFLES---:D----WAFFLES----:D---WAFFLES---:D----WAFFLES---:D**

**Wee..so tell me how you like the story so far :D..now...I got t'a go pee CYA!**


	2. Girly wizard

_**-Tom riddle pov at the orphanage-**_

_**Age: 6**_

I hear a new girl is coming to the orphanage, just bloody great! a new snotty kid to bug me about cookies, Santa Claus, and boogers!. I have no reason to talk with them because I am their superior and the sooner they get it threw their heads the better! cause I've got powers so ha! little bra-"AHH!" I fell on the floor, who pushed me?!?!?!?!,

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there, you should watch your surroundings more" the little girl smirked, I looked up, she was looking at me with a tiny amused smirk on her face, black wavy hair to her shoulders, and a pink bow in her hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was holding a teddy bear with the same pink bow tied around his neck loosely. A-and she was beautiful- WHOA wait what! she should be begging me for mercy! she tripped me!. She held out her hand,

"Watch where your going" I snapped ignoring her hand and standing up on my own,

"watch your surroundings" she spat angrily her eyes flared h-how dare she!, I opened my mouth to retort but she had already began walking and was entering the girls bathroom. Wait the girls bathroom!, darn it I always get lost! ugh..maybe I should of gotten a searching buddy grr..I hate it when I'm wrong.

_**-Tom riddle pov at the orphanage-**_

_**Age: 7**_

I haven't talked to the girl in a while, I never even found out her name, but occasionally I would see her!, like Mrs. Piffle the lady or whatever who watches us made a small birthday for the girl, and she just turned 6 one year younger then me. I walked into the library searching for that book about wizards. I walked threw the isle where I always left it... Hey! it's not he-

"Looking for this"? a girls voice sang, I gasped turning around seeing, her! that girl again! she was smiling at me sitting on a giant couch **(**compared to them:**)** next to the fireplace.

"Yes it's mine, give it here" I snapped,

"actually it's everybody's, besides this wizard book is all wrong actually" she murmured handing it to me with her teddy bear tucked under her arm. HOW WOULD SHE KNOW IT'S WRONG

"How would you know" I snapped at her, she looked taken off guard, and muttered a silent 'crap'.

"Well, I don't know do you really believe in that stuff" she smirked..hmm touché she's hiding something and I shall find out! muhahahakisack!. **(**sorry my evil laugh coming in**;)**. "Guess not" I smiled sitting on the chair across from her,

"so what's your name"? I asked,

"what's your name"? she shot back..

"..Tom riddle" I said slowly opening the book up and watching her, she smiled.

"My name is Alica..Alica potter" **(**L'E GASP!ANOTHER POTTER?!?! HOW CAN THAT BE? WHO IS SHE? IS SHE REALLY A POTTER OH MY-*_Smack_* Ow...what the?**) **I gave out a 'hmm' and went back to reading my book, I looked up again and she was gone...

"Want to see a magic trick" she whispered in my ear, I jumped BLOODY HELL!.

"Ugh..eh..what"? I fumbled dropping the book.

"A magic trick, here pick a card" she smiled, oh how feeble..stupid mortal tricks. I rolled my eyes taking a card from the deck, the card in my hand started flickering and then it disappeared slowly. She smiled triumphly..

"H-how did you do that! are you a wizard too!" I gasped, she stared at me in shock for a moment,

"its a secret" she smiled then walked away with her teddy. GAH! this girl is infuriating!!, I must find out if she is a

wizard or not!, and this involves..A kid napping!.

Present time(back with the kids):

The four kids gasped jumping back, "P-potter, dats our last name!" Lucy gasped,

"Um..maybe we should tell mom and dad" the twins worried,

"hm..come on guys where's your sense of adventure, for all we know this could be a secret potter we never knew about!, or it can be about princess, and ninjas, and besides do you all really want to act like babies" James smirked knowing he hit his siblings weak spot.

"OK" They all screeched together then went back to the book

_**-Tom riddle pov at the orphanage-**_

And this involves...A kid napping!. Muahha! yes I shall steel her teddy and lead her to my secret base! muhaha and I shall teach her how to use magic, since obviously she's an amateur compared to me!. I smirked leaving the book on the arm of the chair and started walking, now I shall wait till midnight :)


	3. Books and news

_**-Tom riddle pov at the orphanage-**_

_**Age: 7**_

I waited till everyone fell asleep, I smirked tip toeing out the door, I silently walked down the hall heading for the girls room,

"hey who's there!" Mr. Johnson gruffed, uh oh. I pushed my back up against the wall, surely he can't see me in the dark!..Oh...he has a flash light, bloody wonderful. "I know one of ya kiddies are out here so come out and you'll get less of a beating!" he shouted flashing his light, I gasped.

Turn off the light!, turn off..TURN OFF DAMN IT!

The light flickered off and he gruffed smacking it against his hand, I ran silently and walked down the hall. Phew I snuck into the room, i smirked Alica was sound a sleep in her bed her teddy bear hanging on loosely in her hand. I smirked slowly taking the bear out of her grasp, she stirred a bit and I froze, I took the bear out of her grasp successfully, yes!. She rolled in her bed taking my hand instead. I froze my eyes widening and a blush creeping on my cheeks, I slowly removed my hand leaving the note on her pillow-

Present Reality:

"Kids were home" their father Harry shouted,

"I'm making dinner so get your little pumpkin butts down here" Ginny yelled smiling.

"Quick hide it!" Peter gasped hearing their parent's footsteps coming up the stairs,

"uhh where!" James panicked,

"I know, why don't we hide it in the mini fridge nobody ever looks in there" Greggy smirked, James smiled,

"good idea" and sure enough the mini fridge was dusty with an old can of pumpkin juice in the very back, he quickly closed the fridge right when the door opened,

"what are you kids doing"? Ginny smirked putting her hands on her hips,

"Oh nothing we were just reading tom-" Lucy started but Greggy and Peter quickly covered her mouth

"om wile iary" she said muffled,

"yeah um..thats right! we were reading tom the magic toaster" James covered up quickly smirking,

"uh-huh...I see, well come on down guys dinner's starting, and before you whine, the answer is 'no' daddy is not cooking today" Ginny smirked,

"yay!" Greggy and Peter cheered,

"hey I'm not that bad!" Harry called downstairs. James smiled and they all walked down stairs. The lights flickered on by themselves, and the chairs opened up for the family. The kids all sat around the counter in a half like rectangle, Harry smiled picking up Lucy.

"Tomorrow, we will be having are barbeque with your cousins" Harry smiled,

"yay!" Lucy giggled,

"don't forget the Malfoy's are coming over" Ginny said placing the plates of food in front of everyone.

"Ugh, please tell me they are not the Malfoy, Malfoys" James sighed ,

"Unfortunately yes" Harry grumbled, Ginny smacked his head,

"Ow" he whined, "be nice, both of you!" she huffed.


	4. The lame Barbeque

_**Ding **_

_**Dong**_

"James answer that!" Ginny yelled upstairs,

"Why can't Elfy get it!" he shouted back,

"Because Elfy is out on a break"! Harry shouted instead of Ginny.

"Fine" James muttered going to the front door, Lucy, Greggy, and Peter were making all the toys in the house move around, while Ginny and Harry were outback getting the grill ready. James opened the door, revealing a girl with reddish brown long hair to her back, she was 11 and smiled hugely carrying a few books in her hands,

"Hi James!" she smiled, "Hello Anda where's Uncle R-"

**SMACK**

"Oww, it wasn't on purpose!" a voice shouted,

"oh..there they are" James muttered rolling his eyes and stepping aside so Anda could walk in. Hermione walked up smiling, while Ron was behind her muttering something about windows, and 'who said books didn't hurt anyone'.

"Hey James-boy you got so big!" Hermione smiled kissing his cheek, he rolled his eyes

"Hey kid" Ron smiled, James smiled back at shut the door.

"Where's your parents"? Hermione asked,

"Oh aunty Mione and Ro is here!" Lucy laughed jumping down the stairs with her teddy bear in her hands, the twins trotted behind her smiling,

"Mommy and daddy are out back" Peter said,

"Oh you all got so big!" Hermione smiled, running over to attack the tiny kids. Ron went outback to Harry and Ginny

"So guys, what have you been up too"? Andy smirked, Lucy, Greggy and Peter finally got free, "Oh just reading Tom ri-" the twins were cut off by James tackling them.

"T-tom riddle"? Anda gasped,

"N-no tom Ritz cracks!..um yeah..it's house elf slang!" James smiled,

"Uh-huh, sure, but you **WILL** tell me everything" Anda smirked. James opened his mouth to say something

**Ding**

**Dong**

'Agh!' James yelled in his thoughts,

**DING**

**DONG**

**DING**

**DONG**

**DING**

**DONG**

"HOLD ON A MINUTE WOULD YA!" James shouted, there was a 'humph' from outside the door.

"James get tha-"

"Yeah yeah I'm getting it!" James snapped,

"James" Harry warned from outside. "Sorry" James yelled.

"Wanna play dollies"? Lucy asked Anda, who kindly rejected and went to answer the door before James did.

"Finally! we've been waiting out here for almost 5 minutes" a voice snapped,

"Uh-huh, love ya too uncle Malfoy" Anda said with sarcasm (not real uncle of course:). Draco and his Wife pansy stood behind their two kids, 'Emily' was 8 and had short blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes, 'Drake was 13 same age as James' He had white blond shaggy short hair and grey eyes, he had a pissed off look on his face.

"Dad it's the Malfoys!" Greggy and Peter yelled.

Harry's pov:

"Dad it's the malfoys!"

"Crap..gotta get out of he-"

**SMACK**

"Oww!, where the heck did you guys get those book!" I whined rubbing my head, Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes then sat down on a table to talk.

"Ah, great bloody Malfoy, how do you think he likes his wizard burgers"? Ron asked (wizard burgers?? .)

"Very raw I'm su-"

"Well done" a voice cut in, I turned around and glared at Malfoy. Pansy walked out smiling then frowned,

"the house elves aren't cooking"? she asked quirking a brow,

"Nope their on their day off" Ginny replied.

"You give them day off's"? Pansy scoffed. Oh all is wonderful when the Malfoys are here, shall I go prance around, and sing with unicorns!.

(Rly weird sarcasm)

_-Back with the kids-_

"So you were reading Tom riddle what"? Anda persisted to James.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is Potter being a bad boy, joining the dark lord eh"? Drake smirked.

"No!, I am not joining the dark side, ferret!" James snapped, Drake glared,

"Kids dinner!". They all reluctantly trudged outside. Anda gave James the _You-WILL-tell-me-look_. Or maybe it was the _If-you-don't-tell-me-so-help-me-I-will-shove-your-wand-where-the-sun-don't shine._

After they finished eating the kids went to play.

-Wherever the heck the kids are, Man if I don't find them soon I'll get fired! D:-

"Fine we'll tell you" James, Greggy, Peter, and Lucy said all at once.

"Bloody hell that's freaky" Drake muttered,

"Your like the filthy muggle show..what was it- oh Brady bunch" Emily smiled,

"ok so now come on! hurry up tell us..and where the heck are we"? Anda growled. "The attic"

_-Oh! *cough* that's where they are-_

"why"? Emily scoffed, "Because!, we found the diary of Tom riddle and we read it up here, but don't tell anyone because our parents don't know" Greggy and Peter said.

**O.O**

**O.O**

**O^O**

**-_-**

"You potters really think us Malfoys are so gullible that you would lie and say you found tom riddle's diary, yeah sure now hurry up and tell us the secret" Drake snapped.

"Yeah tell us the secret!" Emily copied. Drake raised an eyebrow at her,

"Don't mock me stupid" he growled,

"please, don't flatter yourself! I wouldn't copy anyone that still sleeps with their kitty-cat toy" Emily smirked. Everyone gasped and Drake glared at her.

"So you really found Tom riddle's diary!" Anda gasped.

_-lots of talking later-_

All of the kids were now laying in a circle staring at the book while their parents talked downstairs.

* * *

_**As you can probably tell this chapter sucks! ugh D:**__**, but I had to get this over with, so now I CAN WRITE THE FUN CHAPTER :D**_


	5. Quick lil ditty

**Yay!, I got a review! sorry bout the grammar though I'll try and work on that :)**

**------------------------------------**

**Tom Riddle pov**

**Age: 7**

**Orphanage**

"Tom!" Alica shouted, I smiled taking a sip of my tea.

"Ah so you've received my note" I smirked. She gave out an angry huff. I was suddenly blown off my chair.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"GIVE. !" She seethed.

"Only if you tell me the truth!" I snapped back standing up.

"Give me teddy first" she smiled. Geez I'm not quite sure if that was a smile or not…looked more like a I'm-going-to-torture-you-painfully-and-enjoy it….scary.

"Fine, I already put him back in your room, now tell me a-are you really a Wizard"? I asked. She smiled,

"Why yes I am, My parents and I were visiting the muggle world when they were..Murdered" she said her voice breaking a bit. (Whoa didn't expect that coming!!!! Oh snap! What now! What n-*SMACK* Ok what the heck!?!?!?).

"Oh..that must suck, so tell me what is a _mooggle_"? I asked smiling. She glared at me

"A _muggle _is a human, non-magical people, got it"? she said to me like I was stupid.

"Oh, Well I'm a wizard so how come I've never met any others!" I stated.

"There are secret passage ways to get into the magic world, so that is why! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a teddy to attend to" she barked then swung on her heels and stomped off. Interesting…I must learn more!!, and I must see this Magic world!. And with that an evil smile crept up on my face. She shall be by my side when I rule, I shall rule all the hole world, magical and non-magical.(*Gasp!*)

**Present time**

**With the kids**

**In the Attic**

**(Yay narrator)**

**3****rd**** person pov:**

"S-so…..what does that mean"? Emily and Lucy gasped,

"It means, there are lots of things we still don't know" Anda said simply, and standing up.

"Where are _you _going"? Drake spat,

"well don't you all want to continue reading it"? She asked impatiently.

"Well duh" Greggy and Peter snapped.

"I'm going to have it so we all can sleepover" Anda stated.

"How"? James inquired,

"You'll see" she sang then left closing the door.

"What does she mean _'you'll see'_ and what the bloody heck is going on!" Drake snapped.

O.O

:l

-_-

T.T

"Stop making those bloody faces!" he growled.

* * *

_Sorry it's a short chapter Ugh, but no worries the next is coming up ^-^_


	6. Learning about hogwarts

_First of all I have to say!, I don't really like this chapter :(_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept, Greggy & Peter, Lucy, Emily, Drake, Alica, and James jr. (or whatever:)

* * *

"Please, Mr. Mafloy, don't you think it would be a good opportunity for your kids to start hating the potter family, and mom I know you and dad have been wanting some _alone _time together, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter don't you want your kids to bond" Anda smiled sweetly at the adults all staring at her. Hermione and Ron were shifting around embarrassed while the others were still thinking.

**-In the attic-**

"It's done" Anda said suddenly appearing in the attic.

"H-how"? James asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets" she smirked

"Umm..okay" he said slowly.

"Lets get reading, and…hey! Where's my dolly!" Emily hissed looking around dangerously. Greggy and Peter sighed and gave her the doll back. "Sickos!" she yelled.

"Hey we wanted to see if she would fall from the attic window and live!". "Zzzzzz" Lucy had fallen asleep.

**-Tom Riddle pov-**

**Age: 7**

**At the orphanage**

"Tell me more!" I begged. Yes me Tom _riddle _**Begging**. It's preposterous! I shouldn't be begging!..But I amL I think I just lost 2% of self-pride.

"Fine!" she snapped, kicking me off her foot. Yes I was groveling on her foot, make that 3%. "There are secret ways to get into the wizarding world, there are lots of different kinds of things there too!"

_And so she told me about her world but I still had a question for her. 'how did she end up here'?_

"If you lived in that great place why end up here"? I blurted out, she gasped and looked at me. Sadness on her face, but then turned into a full hard glare.

"After their _death, _I sort of became..like a fugitive, I had to steal to eat, and what not. So when I was running away from a few wizards I accidentally teleported myself here, I was found knocked out on the street and I was brought here, does that answer your question!" she snapped.

"Why not go back"? I asked ignoring her glare,

"Because they would recognize me, duh and besides since I'm not old enough to go to Hogwarts I will be staying here until then" she stated.

"Hogwarts"?

"THE SCHOOOL FOR WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE MY NAP!" She yelled causing some chairs to move by themselves. Some kid started crying and we got in trouble. _Note to self: When all powerful wizard, torture that kid. _

"Can I come with you"? I asked. She stared at me for a second inspecting me,

"Ugh why the bloody hell not" she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Guess what! 2+2=4, so that means me+lazy=short chapter D:

lol, Actually I'm having a bit of writers block, but I think I got an Idea for the next chapter

^-^ Teehe, the _real _story begins at Hogwarts.

**Preview for next chapter:**

_What is up with this old man and his eyes always twinkling!, _

_"lemon drop"? he asked. _

_"No thank you" Alica smiled. Now that was the first time I had ever seen her really smile, and she had quite a pretty smile. Her smiles were usually smirks or glares, I don't know why but it made me a bit unhappy. _

_"Come, come, now lets get you two to the great hall and we can get you both sorted" he smiled placing his hands on our shoulders and pushing us forward. Stupid bloody sparkly eye man!._


	7. Fire, Hogwarts, and Wormtail?

"Guys go to _sleep _you know, the thing where your eyes close, and you keep quiet" Ginny sang to the kids from the next room.

"Sorry mom! Were going to sleep now!" Greggy, Peter, and James all said in usion. Lucy was sleeping already in her room with Emily, while the others were still in the attic trying not to drift off to sleep. Drake locked the door with his wand and everyone went quiet staring back at the book.

**Tom riddle pov:**

**Age: 12**

**The setting: Orphanage/Platform/Hogwarts**

_Yes, I do believe it has been awhile since this latest entry, but anyways here it is!(That's tom riddle speaking not me^-^)_

"The adoptions are today, you sure you want to come with me" Alica smirked. I glared at her,

"You know I've already made my bloody decision damnit!" I snapped. Yes, me and Alica are now a force not to be reckoned with, everyone started fearing her once she hung out with me…well actually they just started fearing me even more then before but that's besides the point!. Alica damn well knows I am coming with her to the Hogwarts but she keeps badgering me about wanting to stay in the muggle world!. Stupid Muggles, so bloody damn annoying!.

"Helloooo Tommy boy"? Alica said snapping me out of my trance. I glared at her,

"Well, if were gonna leave without getting caught then I suggest we leave now" she stated grabbing her suitcase. Yup, we were in the library everything packer and ready for our departure, at 3:00 in the morning. I have to say I'm very excited to be getting my first wan-

**-Back with the Kids in present reality-**

"I don't get, Tom riddle, the future Voldermort acts a bit…Kiddish, or…whipped as he said in the beginning I believe" Drake said snapping the book shut. James glared at him,

"Well duh he is a kid, now if you would so kindly open that book u-"

"I have an Idea!" Anda smirked. The two boys sighed,

"what now"? they asked,

"We could read it like we were in a book club, every few entries we read, we'll close it and then discuss it like a book club!".

"Fine, if it will get you too shut up!" Drake snapped. Anda and James glared at him,

"ok lets just get back to the book now" James said snatching it away from Drake and opening it up.

**-Back with Riddle-**

My very first wand, she said that she used to have one but it broke when her parents died, Every time I always asked her how it was they were killed she starts yelling at me. Ugh

**-_At the platform-_**

We had already gotten our wands, AND, AND, I AM SO AWESOME!.

"So your telling me, I have to run through that brick wall"? I asked raising an eyebrow, She nodded and I sighed. Well magic is magic, and with that I charged into the wall.

_**THUMP**_

"ah! AHH! Bloody hell!, damn it! Just agh! I thought you said I would go through!" I snapped clutching my head as I fell to the ground. She snickered,

"Actually it's that brick wall over there, I just wanted to see you run against this wall". I glared at her standing up slowly clutching my head.

_**-On the train-**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, EVERYONE IN THIS HOLE WOLRD ARE WIZARDS!!, AND SOON I SHALL RULE THEM AL- "Tom get your lazy arse on the damn train!" Alica pulled me by the hair and into the train.

"Arg!" I glared at her.

"Hehe, yeah _Tom _get on the train" a voice mocked laughing, I looked behind me to see a kid with white hair smirking at me. I glared at him, and all of a sudden he was flung back against the wall. Heyy I didn't do that?, Alica smirked helping me up. "Come on I kind of want to _**go**_ to Hogwarts in _this _day and age" she snapped shoving me forward. Wha?..ugh Women.

**-At Hogwarts-**

"So why aren't we going with the rest of the kids on the boats"? I asked sighing, she smirked at me.

"Because, we need to make an entrance!" she stated.

**00000**

Well Next thing I know were in trouble with the Principal himself! Albus Dumbledore!, some how we ended up setting half of the castle on fire.. Ugh

"My, my, my how did too youngsters like you cause so much trouble" he smiled his eyes twinkling. Bloody hell what's wrong with his eyes!?!?

"Sorry sir, it was a bit of an accident, we were trying to find the great hall, but we entered a dark room, so we tried to use our wands, but ended up setting the castle on fire" Alica said. Yeah, uh-huh if he believes this crap I'll be the future potter!.

"My, my, I understand it was just a big misunderstanding!" he smiled.

My mouth dropped….MOTHER OF-! "Well follow me I'll have you sorted, then show you around the school!" he sang...yes he actually SANG, then his eyes twinkled!. What is up with this old man and his eyes always twinkling!,

"lemon drop"? he asked.

"No thank you" Alica smiled. Now that was the first time I had ever seen her really smile, and she had quite a pretty smile. Her smiles were usually smirks or glares, I don't know why but it made me a bit unhappy that she raley smiled.

"Come, come, now lets get you two to the great hall and we can get you both sorted" he smiled placing his hands on our shoulders and pushing us forward. Stupid bloody sparkly eye man!.

**-Mean while, Somewhere in some place, in some time, in some dimension-**

"How long do I have" a voice like a snake said in a monotone voice said,

"T-there almost to the beginning sir!, t-they should be done soon!" a voice squeaked.

"I didn't ask when they would be done I asked how long do I have!" the voice snapped back emotionless.

"A-at least 5-7 d-days s-s-ir" the voice squeaked.

"I think that it enough time, now Worm tail start the process!"

* * *

Oh snaps!, whats going on!, whats going on! oh snap! :D, oooh major shock! BOWNOWNOWNO! WOO!! I updated ^-^


End file.
